The Child is Born
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: AU.When demons find out that another Charmed One is pregnant, they try to kill the child before it's even born. Part 3 of my series.


Hey, everyone. I'm finnally back! I'm sorry this took so long. It would've got done quicker if my cousin's dog Bailey didn't decide my fics were a tasty chew toy! I never thought a dog would actually chew on paper, but I got it up anyway. It might be a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you like it anyway. And thanks to all who reveiwed my last fic!

Title: The Child is Born

Summery: When demons find out another Charmed One in pregnant, they try to kill the child before it's born.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Chris. I'm not making any money from this. So please do not sue. I have no money if you do.

* * *

Paige was sitting in the kitchen with her sisters. 

"Hello, baby. Hello. Hello!" Phoebe cooed at Paige's stomach. Paige just rolled her eyes. It was just days before the child would be born. Phoebe walked away from Paige and sat down.

"Have you and Chris decided on a name yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Or a marriage..." Piper let her sentence trail off.

"No, Piper, we're not ready for a wedding yet." Paige answered.

"Well, what about a name?" Phoebe asked again.

"Well...if it's a girl, Pearl Melinda Mathews. And if its a boy...well...we can't decide." Paige explained.

"Well what do _you_ want?" Piper questioned.

"Peter. I have no idea for a middle name. Chris wants either Connor or Cody Perry Mathews." Paige answered.

"So basically, you want a 'P' and Chris wants a 'C'." Piper observed.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Paige commented.

"Speaking of Chris...where is he?" Phoebe asked.

"Hmm...demon vanquishing?" Paige answered unsure.

"He **_will_** be here when the baby is born, right?" Piper questioned. Paige nodded her head positively. Piper heard Wyatt crying.

"This is your future." Piper warned as she walked out of the room.

"So, she's still upset about this, isn't she?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but she blames Chris. She doesn't think it's right. You know, someone is bound to find out sooner or later, and Piper's just scared about what may happen. I'm scared too, I'm just not angry." Phoebe stated. Paige remembered when she had told Chris she was pregnant that he had the same concerns. Along with a few others...

* * *

Flashback: 

Chris was sitting in the kitchen sipping a glass of water when Paige timidly walked in.

"Chris..." She started quietly. Chris turned around quickly to face her. He could tell something was off.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Paige paused for a long time before answering,

"I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Chris asked not believing what he heard.

"I'm pregnant Chris. And you're the only one I've slept with." Paige explained.

"But...But I...How...I can't..." Chris trailed off in a state of shock.

"I could get an abortion, or even put it up for adoption when it's born cause I haven't told my sisters." Paige offered.

"No!" Chris exclaimed, snapping out of his daze. At Paige's questioning glance, he continued,

"I...I sorda have abandonment issues so no adoption. And I don't believe in abortions. That's a living being you'll be killing." Paige nodded in understandment. She knew Chris was a person with strong beliefs that he was willing to stand up for. Besides, she really didn't want an adoption or abortion either.

"So, what are we going to do?" Paige asked completely lost. Chris sighed and laid his head on the counter.

"Leo's gonna kill me." He muttered miserably after quite some time.

"No he won't. I won't let him near you." Paige said sitting next to Chris.

"'Well piper's gonna blow me up when she finds out. I'm only half whitelighter so her powers would probly mortally wound me." Chris added.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Paige comforted. For a while, they just sat in silence.

"What if I'm a horrible father? What if I just screw everything up like usual?" Chris asked with no self-confidence. Paige wrapped her arms around Chris for comfort.

* * *

Paige was pulled out of her thoughts as Chris orbed in looking around. When Piper walked in, he went behind Paige. 

"Yes Chris, I'm still pissed." Piper stated causing Chris to slightly flinch.

"But I don't want to stress Paige, so I'll be nice for now." Piper added.

"Thanks...I think." Chris replied.

"Oh! Baby kicked." Paige said. Chris put his hand on her stomach.

"Chris..." Paige warned.

"I wanna feel him kick." Chris whined.

"Unless you're my bladder, you won't feel _her_ kick any time soon." Paige replied causing Phoebe to snicker.

"What?" Paige and Chris asked in unison.

"Chris refers to the baby as a boy, and you refer to it as a girl." Phoebe said.

"We always do that." Chris replied. Paige nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I think I came up with a name." Chris said getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Cody Peter Mathews." Chris replied.

"I like it." Paige stated.

"Finally, you two agree." Phoebe commented.

"Well I have to go to P3 to check on the band I booked in for today. You two wanna watch Wyatt?" Piper asked Paige and Chris.

"Sure." Chris said with a shrug and headed up into Wyatt's room.

"Wyatt's awake and will probly need attention soon." Piper told Paige who nodded.

"I have to go to work too. Gotta start that column." Phoebe said as she got her keys and followed piper out the door.

* * *

As Chris was about to step into Wyatt's room, he got a bad feeling in his gut. He slowly entered the room. Chris stood completely stiff at what he saw. 

"Hello, Chris." Leo said, sounding too confident for Chris' comfort.

"Leo. What are you doing here?" Chris asked trying not to sound too suspicious.

"I made a mistake in letting you spend the night with Paige, I see." Leo said. At Chris' shocked look Leo continued,

"Oh yeah, Chris. You didn't count on me watching you from up there, did you?"

"You can't kill me. That child needs me." Chris stated as he took a shaky breath. Leo grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"That child needs you like it needs a thorn in its side, Chris. You can't possibly think you'll be a good father." Leo snapped. He tossed Chris across the room. Wyatt started crying loudly.

"You say I'll be a horrible father, yet, who's the one fighting in front of their son!" Chris pointed out. He was trying to bring Leo back to his senses, but only pissed him off more. Leo made electricity in his hands.

"What the **_hell_** is going on here!" Paige yelled as she ran over to Chris. Leo released the lightning towards Chris. Suddenly, a pink and white shield surrounded Paige and Chris. The shield completely absorbed the electricity. Wyatt stopped crying as Leo lowered his hands. The pinkish shield disappeared.

"What...What was _that_?" Chris asked in total amazement. Paige smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"She knew you were in danger." Paige explained. Chris knelt down in front of Paige and put his hands on her stomach.

"Thank you." Chris said, still in amazement. He felt an odd tingling sensation and Paige's stomach glowed light pink for a few seconds. All three of the boys in the room stared in amazement. Even Paige seemed shocked.

"But the prophecy said that would be a sign of the child's strong bond with someone." Leo said.

"Prophecy?" Chris asked taking his hands off of Paige's stomach. Paige sighed in relief as she no longer felt the strong force of magic and power. She realized that she felt it every time Chris touched her stomach. She just never thought about it before.

"Yeah. According to the prophecy, the child will be born when the moon is hidden from sight and the stars shine bright. The child's powers will only be second to Wyatt's. That light was a sign of a true bond, Chris. One that I never thought would be shared with _you_." Leo explained.

"What about me?" Paige asked fearing the child's rejection.

"A bond with you, Paige, is obvious. You're the mother." Leo reassured her. Paige sighed in relief.

"So, he'll be born during a lunar eclipse?" Chris asked. Leo nodded confirming. Suddenly, Chris' senses picked up on Piper's calls.

"I have to go. Piper's calling and it sounds important." Chris said.

"Go." Leo commanded and Chris immediately obeyed.

* * *

Chris orbed in P3 to find Piper surrounded by demons. He immediately sprung into action. He TKed the Demon closest to him into a chair. This got the attention of the rest of the demons. They all started throwing fireballs at him and he was having trouble dodging them all. 

"Fire ball!" He heard Paige call. Chris didn't even notice her orb in. One by one all of the demons were vanquished. Chris noticed Piper on the floor and helped her up.

"You want me to orb you back to the manor?" Chris asked.

"No, not this time. I'm not letting demons disrupt my life...again. Besides, I have to clean up. And before you ask, Paige, I'm doing it the normal way. Not magical." Piper replied. At Chris' glance, Paige shrugged and they orbed out, leaving Piper alone to clean up the mess. Piper looked around and was glad to see there wasn't much of a mess to begin with. After about fifteen minutes, Piper had everything cleaned up. Piper heard the door open and a tall, skinny blond haired girl walked in.

"Hey, Ashley. What are you doing here so early?" Piper asked. She had hired Ashley as a bartender a while ago and the two were good friends since.

"I just got kicked out of my apartment and was wondering if maybe I could stay in your guest room for tonight. I'm heading out to my sister's place tomorrow so I just need a place for tonight." Ashley explained. Piper hesitated for a bit.

"Well...I have a pretty full house...but since it's just one night, okay." Piper replied.

"Oh thank you so much! You have absolutely no idea how much this means to me!" Ashley said enthusiastically as she hugged Piper. Ashley pulled away from the hug and bounced out of the club in a way that made Piper laugh. Her friend was very easily excited. Piper simply shrugged and continued cleaning up some.

* * *

Paige was in the kitchen eating peanut butter while Chris was by her eating a sandwich. Wyatt was sitting at Paige's feet. After Paige put the peanut butter back, she picked Wyatt up and sat him on her lap. Wyatt hesitantly touched her stomach. Immediately Paige felt the same rush of power that she felt when Chris touched her. The light pink glow appeared and Wyatt pulled his hand back, not sure about what was going on. 

"Did you see that?" Chris asked. Paige simply nodded. She looked up at the calendar.

"Oh shit! I have an appointment today!" Paige exclaimed.

"Paige...I have a demon meeting..." Chris said.

"It's okay. I'll get Phoebe to go with me. She should be on her lunch break soon anyway." Paige stated as she got up and headed to the phone.

"What about Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"I'll drop him off with Sheila." Paige replied. Chris guiltily nodded as he orbed out.

* * *

Chris orbed into the underworld and looked around. In front of him was a small group of demons. 

"And the assassin has been sent to the house to take the child?" One asked. All the other demons nodded positively.

"Now she knows there will be no magic during this time, right?" The leader asked. Again, the demons nodded.

"Very well then. You may go." The leader stated and all the demons shimmered out, followed by the leader. Chris sat there dazed. Apparently he arrived late. Very late, cause he had basically no clue what they were talking about. He sighed as he orbed out to try to figure everything out.

* * *

Chris orbed into the manor attic and opened the Book of Shadows. He started flipping through the pages until he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly went down the stairs and answered it, hopeing it was Paige. 

"Ashley." Chris said lousing his enthusiasm.

"Hey. Piper said I could stay here for the night." Ashley commented showing her backpack. Chris never really trusted her. And she was too hyper in his opinion. But he hesitantly let her in and decided to talk to Piper about it later.

* * *

Half an hour later... 

Phoebe and Paige walked in to be greeted by a very eager Chris.

"So, what did he say?" Chris asked.

"It's a boy." Paige stated. Chris smiled happily.

"I know. You wanted a boy." Paige muttered. Chris innocently shrugged.

"Well, I have to go back to work." Phoebe said walking out the door.

"And I have to go back...down there..." Chris commented, looking around to see if Ashley was around. She was standing in the doorway, so Chris continued cautiously, "...to work on this demon-stration about a...special kid." Chris said. Paige nodded and Chris headed to where no one was looking and orbed out.

* * *

Later, that night... 

As Chris was walking through the streets he got an odd feeling, like somehow his powers were draining. He tried to orb but couldn't. He looked up at the moon to see a lunar eclipse beginning.

"_...no magic during this time..."_ Chris remembered the demon saying.

"Oh shit! Paige is in labor!" Chris realized out loud. He knew he wasn't that far from P3 and took off in a dead run towards Piper's club. It didn't take him long to reach the club and he quickly found Piper.

"Chris, what's going on?" Piper asked noticing he was out of breath.

"Paige...in labor...lunar eclipse...no magic..." Chris gasped, but Piper got the message and they headed to her SUV. While driving, Piper called Phoebe and told her to meet them at the manor.

* * *

Piper and Chris reached the manor at the same time as Phoebe. They all ran in and headed to Paige's room. When they got there they found Ashley by Paige. She pulled out an atheme and held it to Paige's throat. 

"Piper, Phoebe, leave now. Only Chris can stay." Ashley commanded. Chris tried to TK her with no success.

"No magic until the baby is born." Ashley stated.

"Go." Chris said to Piper and Phoebe while mouthing, _"get a plan."_ Reluctantly, Piper and Phoebe left.

"I'm taking this boy with me and raising him for evil." Ashley stated. Chris clenched his fists as he let out an angry sigh. He wasn't letting her anywhere near his child. Ashley turned her back on Chris to comfort Paige and Chris lunged at her. Ashley felt it coming and turned around, holding the knife out. By the time Chris noticed the knife facing him it was too late and his own force thrust it into him...

* * *

"Okay, so you want me to be with Paige while you fight Ashley?" Piper asked. 

"Yeah." Phoebe replied.

"That's the best you got!" Piper commented.

"You have anything better!" Phoebe shot back. Piper looked at the moon to find it half covered.

"Okay, lets go." Piper said and they slowly headed back into the manor.

* * *

Ashley let go of Chris and he fell limply to the floor. She reached down and pulled the atheme out of his lower chest. 

"No...Chris!" Paige yelled. Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. Ashley left the room to get a damp wash cloth for Paige.

"Slow...st-steady...breaths." Chris said. Despite the situation, Paige smiled. Chris was still looking out for her.

"You too." Paige replied. They heard a loud crash from downstairs followed by the sound of feet running up the stairs. Piper ran in the room and closed the door, locking it behind her.

"Oh my God, Chris." Piper said kneeling by him.

"Paige...focus...on...Paige." Chris weakly commanded. Piper nodded understandingly.

"Okay, Paige, I need you to push. Ready?" Piper coached. Chris reached up and held her hand. Paige pushed as hard as she could.

"Keep it coming. Keep it coming." Piper instructed. Chris' hand limply dropped from Paige's grasp. When she looked at him she saw his head roll to the side as he stopped breathing.

"NO!" Paige screamed while in pain.

"Paige, push!" Piper firmly commanded. Paige obeyed. Piper looked out the window and saw that the moon was fully covered and that the stars seemed to shine brighter.

"Oh! Oh! I see a head!" Piper exclaimed. Bright pink orbs filled the room and a pink glow surrounded Chris' body. Slowly his wound disappeared and he woke up with a gasp. Loud screaming could be heard as the child was born. Piper took the baby into the bathroom to get it cleaned up and such.

"Chris! I thought I lost you!" Paige exclaimed as Chris hugged her.

"I thought I was gone too." Chris distantly said. Phoebe came in the room.

"Magic's back, Ashley's vanquished." She stated. Piper walked in with the child, who was wrapped in the light blue triquatra blanket.

"It's a girl!" Piper excitedly said as she handed the child to Paige.

"Really?" Chris commented amazed.

"Pearl Melinda Mathews. She's beautiful." Paige stated. Everyone smiled.

* * *

A few months later: 

Everyone was gathered in the manor's attic for Pearl's wiccaning.

"Hear these words, hear our cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon the,

Cross now the great divide." The sisters chanted and Grams appeared in the circle of candles.

"So, what brings me here?" Grams asked.

"Meet Pearl Melinda Mathews." Paige said as she handed her to Grams.

"And where is the father?" she asked. Chris timidly stepped up.

"Hmmm, you must be Chris. I really don't like what you did..." Grams started.

"Not now Grams. Paige and Chris have dinner reservations, so can you speed this up?" Piper interrupted.

"Oh, very well then." Grams said as she walked to the other side of the attic with Pearl.

"I call forth from space and time,

Matriarchs from the Halliwell line.

Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,

Our family's spirits without end,

To gather now in this place,

And help us bring this child to grace." Grams recited. Matriarch spirits from different times appeared. Grams turned to them, showing them Pearl.

"Another child for the next generation has been born into this legacy. We pledge to be with this girl forever and always. Apart, but never separate. Free, but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Pearl Melinda Mathews. Blessed be." Grams said.

"Blessed be." The matriarchs repeated.

"Blessed be." The sisters added. The matriarch spirits disappeared. Grams walked over to Paige and handed her Pearl.

"I want to talk to you the next time I see you, got it?" Grams said to Chris causing him to flinch. Seeming satisfied, she disappeared is a cluster of gold and white lights.

"It could've gone worse." Phoebe told Chris who simply nodded.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Paige asked. Chris put his hand in his pocket.

"Yep. Lets go." Chris said. Paige handed Pearl to Piper and her and Chris left.

* * *

At the restaurant... 

Paige wasn't sure why Chris had brought her to this fancy restaurant, but she was glad to get away from the manor for a while. She noticed Chris was fidgeting constantly but passed it off as him still being nervous about Grams.

"I've been trying to think of a way to say this for a long time." Chris' serious tone got Paige's attention. He got up and knelt in front of her, pulling out a small black box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box and showed Paige the diamond ring. It was simple, yet beautiful. Paige stared at Chris in shock and noticed his vulnerable expression.

"Yes. Yes, of coarse! Of coarse I'll marry you!" Paige exclaimed. Tears of joy filled her eyes as Chris slid the ring on her finger. He got up and embraced her before she passionately gave him a kiss.

_The End_

* * *

Well that was part 3. I still have another storry if you're still intrested. Please leave a reveiw telling me what you think! 


End file.
